Can't They See What Their Doing?
by DefendTheUndefended
Summary: Can't they see what they are doing? When a parent abusing their child they are punished for it eventually, but how come when a whole village beats one innocent child nothing is done! What justifies the beating of a child!Can they not see what they are doing?Can't they see he is just a child?
1. Summary

Summary

Full Summary: Can't they see what they are doing? When a parent abusing their child they are punished for it eventually, but how come when a whole village beats one innocent child nothing is done?!

Can they see that he is just a child that doesn't even know why he is being hurt by them and doesn't deserve this?

They driving a innocent and bright soul to despair. What justifies the beating of a child?! How is what they are doing right?! What separates them from murders and crimanals?!

Can they not see what they are doing?

Can't they see he is just a child?

Oneshot

Don't own Naruto or it's characters


	2. Can't They See What They Are Doing?

Can't They See What Their Doing?

This is a bit dark and is in Naruto's point of view.

Naruto doesn't speak out loud through any of this.

[Minato and Kushina speaking]

\--(xXx)--

"Why did I do to deserve this?" A little boy asks himself as he watches villagers and random shinobi advance on him with weapons, brooms, and anything they consider a weapon.

"Tell me, so I can fix it!!" The villagers and ninja launch at him throwing kicks punches and stabs.

"Please stop! It hurts! Please! PLEASE!" But no one hears his silent pleas. He eventually blacks out. Only to wake up hours later bloodied and broken mentally. He doesn't know why the villagers call him demon, but looking as how all his injuries heal themselves faster than normal, maybe it's true.

He forces himself up and makes his way to his, again, trashed apartment courtesy of the villagers.

Demon, beast, abomination, monster, killer, die, kill yourself, and so much more are written on the four walls of the apartment.

"Am I really a demon? Is everything they say true?"

[Can't they see what they are doing?! Can't they see what is happening?!]

The little blonde boy looks down and no longer restrains the tears that have been asking to break free for so long.

He climbs into his bed and curls into a ball. His sniffles and whimpers are the only sound echoing in the four walls he calls home.

"Maybe I should give up? Nothing is going to get better. I'm eventually going to die by the villagers hands."

The boy is breaking slowly, bit by bit. He is only 3 years old yet he has experienced more pain than most adults.

[Can't they see he is just a child?! Can't they see that they are slowly breaking him!?]

I don't know what's right anymore. The villagers, my neighbors are supposed to be the good guys. So why does pain come when they are around?

There supposed to be the good guys not the bad guys. Bad guys cause pain, so why are the good guys causing it?

They are evil. They are bad. Should I hate them?

[Can't they see that they are driving him to darkness!? Don't they realize he just wants love!?]

I always try to talk to the other kids my age but every time I do they run away crying, their parents come over and slap me while screaming 'die demon', or I get attacked.

I just want to play with them. I didn't realize that was so bad. If it is then why do all the other kids do it?

And why can't I?

[He just wants to be a kid!! He wants to act his age!! He needs to act his age!! He is just a child!!]

Why do the people in the stores always kick me out when I ask for food? They never give me anything. I always steal the instant Raman boxes from the trash and have those.

It's the same with my clothes. The lady at the counter always screams at me and chases me away with a broom. So I always wait till she throws the extra box away and I get those.

[Can't they see he is suffering!? Can't that see how small and weak he is for his age!?]

Why don't I have a mommy and a daddy like the others? Did they not want me? Do they hate me?

[Can't they see he needs reassurance and love?! Can't they see they are driving an innocent to insanity?! Can't they see they are hurting a child?!!]

Why does everyone hate me? Why does no one want want me? Why am I always in pain? Why do they hurt me? Why are the others kids treated differently? Why does no one love me? Why am I here? What have I done to make them hate me?

[Can't they see they are killing him... . . .]

Why am I even alive?


	3. Important AN

I'm only putting this here because it seems like I didn't make this clear.

First off thank you so much for reading and liking my story!! It means a lot to me.

Also 'Can't They See What Their Doing?' is a oneshot. This is finished and will not receive another update. I don't mind if someone else wants to expand on this and write a sequel to it. (But if you do please comment that you are and give me credit where it's do-in other words, on my story-) But otherwise this story is complete.

It's meant to be just a darker oneshot of what Naruto's torment as a child could do to him and his mind, and what Kushina and Minato would maybe say besides just swearing them up and down, cursing, and revenge.

Anyways hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much!! Be sure to check out some of my other stories. I love y'all!!

~Defend


End file.
